Many protein amino acid sequences defy sequence analysis by the convention Edman Sequencing procedure. The difficulties arise, for example, through blocking or other modifications and through repetitive amino acid residues. We are using mass spectrometric methods such as collision-induced dissociation tandem mass spectrometry to obtain sequences from such intractable proteins. A manuscript describing this work was submitted for publication.